


Dancing On My Own

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, M/M, idk how else to explain it, there’s side alluther and horrance but they’re big enough in later chaps to tag, this is just a nerdy enemies to lovers fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “Are you nervous?”Vanya glared at her foster brother, Klaus, as he asked the question. It was well documented that her team had it in the bag. People from all over the district had come to see her win.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts).



> This is for sunchime! It is a fluffy nerdy enemies to lovers fic that I told her I would write for her forever ago (and there will be more fluff fics coming for other people too!), and I finally completed the first chapter in hopes of getting fiveya to 800 today!!!

“Are you nervous?”

Vanya glared at her foster brother, Klaus, as he asked the question. It was well documented that her team had it in the bag. People from all over the district had come to see her win. Or, well, they actually likely were there to see their children compete, but, unless said kids were on her team, they were going to be disappointed at raising complete fucking idiots. 

The Umbrella Academy of Fine Arts was known for exactly four things. One, the highest anxiety rates of any school in the nation,  _ including _ universities. Two, an unfortunate incident during a biology class involving dissection, an unsuspecting fetal pig, and three very expelled students. Three, the highest test scores in the state  _ and  _ a 15:1 student to teacher ratio that put the test scores at such a high level. Finally, four: their academic team. 

Of which, Vanya was the youngest member. 

What Harry Potter did for Quidditch is what Vanya was determined to do for Academic Team. Her golden snitch, analogously, was, of course, regionals. This was going to be her first of many wins this year, and she truly believed they would get to nationals. 

That is, unless,  _ he  _ didn’t beat her. 

Five Handler, Vanya Hargreeves’s arch-nemesis and  _ ex _ -best friend, had completely betrayed her when he’d chosen to go to a different high school, the  _ Sparrow  _ Academy of Traitors (or, well, technically it was the Sparrow Academy of Science and Math.) However, the  _ true _ betrayal wouldn’t have come until last month. Something she’d found out through  _ Facebook,  _ of all places. After hate-stalking his account for sixteen hours straight (she had to be slow about it, considering she could accidentally like a post from 2 years ago if she wasn’t careful), she had been shocked to find another post upon her 24th time refreshing the page. It was a tagged post, and it sent Vanya spiraling for so many days after that her step-mother, Grace, had scheduled an emergency appointment with her psychiatrist. 

Suffice to say, he would be there tonight.

Suffice to say, she would publicly humiliate him until he was the Monica Lewinsky of Indiana college preparatory schools

“Of course I’m not  _ nervous,”  _ Vanya snapped to Klaus, tying her hair back into a tight ponytail. If she didn’t get it tight enough to cause a headache, she would grow lazy and unfocused, no matter how many times Klaus insisted that it was stupid to do. 

“Hargreeves,” a voice called from behind, and she turned around, beaming, to face Ben. He was a sophomore, and Vanya harbored a secret crush on him. Alas, she could never tell him her feelings as he was one of her teammates. In fact, he was co-captain of the team with Diego. Diego had only joined because his college applications needed padding, but he was also the only senior on the team. Apparently, having five hour practices every school day meant that not many people wanted to join the team. Vanya had given up joining the school’s chamber orchestra for this, so she frankly didn’t understand. 

“Hey, Ben!” Vanya screeched, putting into much effort to sound nonchalant and accidentally making her voice a decible too high. 

“Are you ready to kick some butt?” 

“You sound like a Mormon homeschooler,” Klaus told him. Ben flushed, always having this reaction when Klaus spoke, which Vanya attributed to Klaus being the only popular person they knew. Well, besides Allison, but she refused to speak to neither Vanya nor Ben unless Klaus was around. 

“You think we got this in the bag?”

Ben, looking thankful that he didn’t have to interact with Klaus anymore, said, “For sure, the only team I’m even slightly worried about are the Sparrows.”

The temperature in the room chilled, a breeze hit Vanya’s back, and she was entrenched in darkness. Then, somebody closed the door they’d opened to the outside lobby, and everything went back to normal. Or, well, everything except for Vanya, who was having a panic attack. Klaus sighed loudly, walking off to grab Grace. Ben kept apologizing, but he sounded confused about it, like he didn’t understand what Vanya was freaking out about. 

Then, he spoke. 

“Hey, Vanya, are you doing okay? I saw that you were competing tonight—”

“Don’t speak to me,  _ traitor,”  _ she shouted, imagining her eyes flashing threateningly to the guy in front of her. “You are not going to  _ seduce  _ me into losing against you, and there is no way that you’re going to win by merit.”

Five looked confused, and she nearly scoffed at his feigned nonchalance. “I was just trying to wish you l—”

“Wish me  _ lies?  _ Because you’re a  _ liar?” _

“That makes no sense,” Five said, looking to Ben like he wanted his help. 

Ben, however, turned his nose up to him, knowing that this man was his competition and therefore not his  _ friend.  _ Though how Five could be  _ anybody’s  _ friend, Vanya didn’t know. (Yes, she had been his friend, once, but there was a reason that they weren’t friends  _ now.) _

“Well, uh, good luck, guys. I’ll, uh… See you around.” He waved awkwardly, and Ben and Vanya glared at his back. She wondered if his  _ girlfriend  _ appreciated the evil to his slouched shoulders and tousled hair. His parents always convinced him to get dressed up before competitions, but his hair always got tangled up. Vanya  _ hated  _ his hair. 

When Five was out of earshot, Vanya told Ben, smiling determinedly, “I’m ready to kick some butt.”

They both stepped forward, softly giving each other test questions to prepare. Ben had drilled her for hours on all of the etiquette and rules of the competition, and there would be no mistakes at all. She would win this, and she would prove to Five that she didn’t need him as a friend. His smug,  _ ‘good luck, guys’  _ reverberated through her school as she went against him, and she wouldn’t take his arrogance a second longer. 

And, still, after Five lost to her, the arrogant dick said, “I’m proud of you, V!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you all enjoy!!!


End file.
